


Théodred

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dama dei cavalli [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una caduta da cavallo, soprattutto da bambini, può essere molto dolorosa.Scritta per la: 4shipshcchallenge di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header
Series: Dama dei cavalli [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1044789





	Théodred

Théodred

Théodred si caricò in spalla il cugino minore a fatica, ingoio un grido, rischiando di cadere, e allargò le gambe, avanzando di qualche altro passo. Lo sforzo titanico aveva arrossato il viso del bambino, a cui aderivano i lunghi capelli biondi davanti al viso.

Eomer si aggrappò al cugino e gli posò la guancia sulla spalla.

“M-mi fa… male…” ammise, arrossando.

< Non dovrei lamentarmi! Sono io l’uomo in casa mia! Devo occuparmi della mia sorellina e rendere orgoglioso mio zio.

Però… però avrei voluto ci fosse papà oggi. Lui era così forte.

Odio gli orchi! Li odio! Mi hanno portato via il mio papà > pensò, rabbrividendo.

Théodred strinse più forte le gambe dell’altro piccolo e iniziò a risalire le grandi scalinate che portavano al palazzo.

“È normale… Cadere fa male…”. Il sudore gli annebbiava la vista e il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato. “… Il cavallo poteva schiacciarti… Succede… Riproverai”.

Eomer lo guardò con ammirazione, mentre il cugino saliva scalino dopo scalino.

< Voglio essere come lui: forte! Un giorno sarà un grande re > pensò.

Le grandi porte del palazzo si aprirono.

Eowyn li vide, impallidì vedendo il sangue che sgorgava dalle ginocchia del fratello. Entrambi i bambini più grandi erano pallidi e stanchi.

“Zio! ZIO!” gridò la bambina correndo dentro. “Zio, mio fratello si è ferito!” chiamò soccorso.

Théoden accorse con passo di marcia.

“I cavalieri di Rohan non temono le ferite, piccola. Me ne occuperò io” disse, raggiungendo il figlio.

Théodred negò col capo.

“Voglio occuparmi io… di mio cugino…” esalò.

“Così sia, gli resterai accanto” disse il re.

< Però sarò io a controllare entrambi > pensò.

Eowyn sospirò, pensando: < Io non sarei caduta da cavallo. Non capisco perché devono permettere a mio fratello di farsi male >.


End file.
